Past Tears, A Present Touch
by An Airbender's Fury
Summary: My first attempt at a fic, inspired by a PW kink meme prompt. Maya and Phoenix are trying to pick a film for their movie night. When Phoenix stumbles upon the movie that was known to bring even Mia Fey to tears, the two decide to give it a shot. They cry, but not for the same reasons. Phoenix/ Maya friendship; Miego flashbacks


The lights in the Wright and Co. Law Offices were dimmed and the smell of buttered popcorn filled the air. Phoenix loosened his tie, threw off his jacket and sank into the sofa, ready to begin his weekly movie night with Maya. Pearl was already fast asleep in the back room; she rarely could stay up past 10 o'clock, leaving the attorney and his assistant to themselves. The spirit medium returned from the office microwave with a large bowl of popcorn ready, and eagerly sat beside him.

"So, Nick, what are we gonna watch tonight?" bounced the excited girl.

"Anything besides another god-forsaken Steel Samurai special", he groaned. Phoenix was willing to endure the adventures of the hero of Neo Olde Tokyo solely for Maya's sake, but even he had his limits.

"Honestly, if you don't mind, I'd like something that doesn't involve costume clad characters for once". He braced for Maya's disapproval, but to his surprise, she had a thoughtful expression on her face. Finally she spoke up, "I guess we could shake things up a bit for once, since the new season of the Steel Samurai isn't gonna come on for another three months."

Phoenix was shocked. Surely _Maya Fey_ had not willingly just turned down the Steel Samurai? He at least expected some sort of resistance. Instead, he was left with a somewhat awkward silence as the argument he had been expecting never materialized. Feeling the need to speak up, the attorney mumbled, "So where does that leave us now?"

"Iunno, Nick, I did ask first. I'm stilllllll waiting for an answer", Maya pouted her lips slightly.

"But you know I'm bad at decision making when it comes to non legal matters," Phoenix retorted.

"Pffftt, you have trouble with those too!"

"Not always, how many times have I turned cases around?"

"Aw c'mon, we're usually scrambling to come up with crazy scenarios that somehow end up being right!"

"…", Phoenix couldn't exactly refute that one. How often was he at the bench, sweating bullets, thinking it was all over, when by some stroke of luck, fate, or spirit channeling he had gotten his client off the hook? He decided not to pursue this line of conversation any further.

"Anyways…back to the topic on hand," he sighed, "what are we going to do about tonight? We both agreed to no Steel Samurai."

Maya crossed her legs and began to munch on the popcorn, "Hmmm, this is tough. What else do we have?" Phoenix got up and began to peruse the small selection of DVDs in the office disk case. They consisted almost entirely of legal documentaries and Steel Samurai specials. He groaned internally as he pored over boring title after boring title. Hopeless that anything of worth could be found there, Phoenix was just about to return to the couch when a faint shimmer behind the case caught his eye. Closer inspection revealed it was a DVD that had amassed quite a layer of dust after slipping through the case. Curiosity got the better of him and soon enough Phoenix was squeezing his arm through the narrow crevice to reach the disk. With some minimal effort, he managed to extract and promptly wipe down the troublesome object. Quick scrutiny revealed no scratches or any apparent damage; on the flipside of the DVD was the title of its contents.

"'Umbrella in the Wind', huh", the attorney mused, "why does that sound so familiar…"

"Hey Nick, isn't that the name of the movie Sis got the poster for?"

Phoenix turned and glanced at the wall just behind Mia's former desk, and sure enough, Maya was right. The Chief had immortalized this movie by hanging its poster in the office; apparently it was the first film that had ever made her cry. Phoenix scratched his head as he simultaneously wondered why he had never taken the time to see this movie and how he never noticed the physical copy Mia had left in the office.

"Well Maya, if you're up for it, I think I just solved our little move dilemma."


End file.
